The present invention relates to spray bar assemblies for a printing press.
In the past, spray bars have been utilized in a printing press to spray water onto a dampening roller for use by the press in conjunction with ink to print a web. Such spray bars have not produced a totally even distribution of sprayed water onto the dampening rollers, and have also been difficult to adjust and service.